


Tiger Tears

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crushes, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Platonic Kissing, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “Life,” Yuuri whispered, “said, ‘I will make you happy’.”





	Tiger Tears

“H-hey,” Yuri rubbed at his eyes clumsily, his sweatshirt falling off his shoulder in the process and sinking down his arm. “Can I come in?”

Viktor resisted asking what had happened, or why Yuri's face was streaked with tears. He shut the door softly behind him, offering, “Yuuri is in the kitchen making tea if you'd like some.”

Viktor trailed behind the silent teenager, watching as he slumped onto a stool at the kitchen island. 

“Hey, Yuri-” Yuuri froze upon turning and seeing his state, immediately setting the teapot back down on the countertop. “Yura,” he murmured, walking around the counter and standing close enough to put an arm around Yuri's shoulders. “What happened?”

Yuri broke in seconds. He buried his face in his hands, sobs wracking his frame as he gasped between tremors. Yuuri rubbed his shoulders, glancing wide-eyed at Viktor for some form of help.

Viktor wasn't used to Yuri breaking down, but Yuuri's emotions had opened him up to the basics of comfort. He moved to the other side of Yuri, carding his fingers through his hair and whispering softly.

“It's okay, we're here.”

“Let it out, it's alright.”

“It's going to be okay.”

By the times his sobs had died down into sniffles, Yuri's face was puffy and red. He raised his head slowly, green eyes still leaking sadness onto his cheeks. “I-I'm sorry,” he whimpered.

“No, no, honey,” Yuuri assured him. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Viktor asked.

Yuri shrugged, scrubbing at his eyes with his sweatshirt sleeve. “It's stup-pid and you'll think it's dumb and I'm just overreact-”

“Yura,” Yuuri cut in. “We would never think that. You can talk to us about anything.”

Viktor kissed the top of Yuri's head, silently affirming Yuuri's words.

“Uhm,” Yuri shook as he spoke, taking sharp breaths in an effort to stop any more tears from falling. “B-Beka has a girlfriend. I saw it on Instagram today.”

Viktor and Yuuri exchanged a look over Yuri's head. By the confused expression on Yuuri's face, he hadn't heard anything about Otabek from Yuri, either. At least nothing that would explain him being in tears over him having a girlfriend.

“Are you afraid that he won't have as much time for your friendship now, Yura?” Yuuri guessed quietly.

Yuri broke into a fresh wave of tears, not bothering to hide his face this time. Yuuri and Viktor talked him through it again, showering him in comforting touches and kisses until he quieted once more.

He gasped wetly, shaking his head belatedly. “I like h-him and I wanted to-to tell him but… now I can't.” His lip trembled, and he caught it between his teeth.

“Oh, sweetie.” Viktor pulled him into a proper embrace, cradling his head against his chest. His shirt quickly became soaked with fresh tears, but neither Viktor nor Yuri pulled away.

“I'm so sorry, Yura,” Yuuri whispered, his own eyes turning glassy. He pet Yuri's hair rhythmically, peppering it with soft kisses.

“It hurts,” he whimpered, clutching the front of Viktor's shirt with one hand, and Yuuri's hand with the other.

“I know, I know,” Viktor murmured, stroking Yuri's cheek and wiping away stray tears. “I know it hurts.”

“I feel so stupid,” he hissed, pained.

Yuuri shook his head, nuzzling his nose into Yuri's hair. “Why would you say that?”

Yuri laughed bitterly. “I liked him for so long, and… I never even had a chance.”

“Life,” Yuuri whispered, “said, ‘I will make you happy’.”

Yuri stared at Yuuri, brow furrowed in suspicion.

“But first,” Yuuri continued, “I will make you strong.”

Yuri's lower lip wavered, and Viktor sighed deeply. Yuuri always knew what to say to make someone feel better. “I don't feel strong right now,” Yuri whispered.

“But you are,” Viktor murmured. “You'll get through it, Yura.”

Yuri leaned against Viktor, keening as Yuuri stroked his hair. “Thanks,” he whispered. “For making me feel better.”

“We're here for you,” Yuuri assured him.

Viktor added, “always.”

When Yuri smiled shakily in return, Viktor was certain that Yuuri had been correct. Yuri was strong, and he was only getting stronger.


End file.
